Terrors
by YinndYang
Summary: Katara is kidnapped by Haru and is frightened by what he did to her. Aang and Sokka are worried about what happened. A mysterious murder has taken place. Who did it? And why? Katara's missing. A test is taken. What will happen?UPDATED!
1. The Wrong Beginning

Chapter 1: Wrong Beginning

I woke up to the sun bringing streaks of light into the tent I was sleeping in. I sat myself up and stretched my arms out wide that transformed into a stressful yawn. Whatever happened the day before did not hit my mind. My memory just wouldn't bulge.

I was right about to stand up from my sitting position when I glanced to the right of me. My position sat there frozen from the shocking scene before me. My eyes widened but I couldn't get myself to move.

To the right of me, sleeping, was Haru. I shook my head violently and grabbed the blanket for support.

"No." I whispered. "No."

Why did I do it? I don't even like this guy! Why did I sleep with him? No! I didn't sleep with him!

A million thoughts floated in my mind as I looked down at the sleeping body. Haru's breathing was steady and his face looked so peaceful. His chest was bare and his hair was let loose without something to hold it up. I looked throughout the tent I was in and realized that Haru's clothing were deposited next to the small mattress we were in. The shocking thing about the site was that my dress and my pants were there along with Haru's clothing.

I got the energy to get myself up and grab my clothes. I put them on hurriedly and braided my hair rapidly. While I was braiding my hair, Haru woke up. He stretched his arms and sat up on his elbows.

"Good morning Katara. How's your day?" he asked.

I was furious. Did he do this to me? I didn't want to be with him. I never did. The guy I loved was probably out there looking for me while I was stuck in here with Haru. Not for long.

"My day? You wanna know about my day? Well I'll tell you. First of all, it's dawn which means my day hasn't even started yet. And second of all, my day has been really crappy since you came along! I don't even know where to start Haru! Why did you do this? You-you don't even know how furious I am right now! I want to get out of here right now. You hear me? R-right now!!!" I yelled with all of my strength but it didn't affect him at all. My anger was about to burst and I was on the verge of tears. Don't cry Katara, I thought, don't cry. It'll just prove your weakness.

Haru's expression did not change at all. He just smiled wickedly and walked over to me all drunk like. It was disgusting.

"Katara, Katara, Katara. You just don't understand. I had to do this or else you wouldn't come to love me." Haru answered. I gave him a threatening look. He sighed and put his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off. A tear fell down my face. But I wasn't going to accept defeat.

"You know what! I'm getting out of here right now! I don't care what you do you creep! I hate you! Get out of my life!"

I ran straight for the exit in the tent. For a second I actually thought I was going to be free. Free from his clutches and back to my love. The one who actually cared. The one who actually...but it didn't happen. I was right back to where I started. Haru grabbed my arm with a strong grip that made it hurt. He jolted me backward and against his chest. His face was no longer pleasant. It was full of anger.

"Nothing in this world is going to stop me from keeping you here. I mean nothing. So you better stay right where you belong or else. Not even your precious little love. I mean that idiot can't do anything! He's a son of a-"

"Don't you dare Haru!" Katara interrupted.

He threw her to the ground harshly, causing her to scrape her chin. This was a bad beginning for her. A very bad one.


	2. He's Not So Innocent

Chapter 2: He's not innocent

He was pacing around the room, confused and worried with nothing to do but wait. Sweat rolled down his face as every minute passed by. The anxiety to find out what was going to happen was intense. It was painful.

The war had passed and Aang had beaten the Fire Lord. Azula had of course tried to stop him on the day of the solar eclipse, but her plan did not turn out the way she expected. Aang got almost the whole world to support him. Most soldiers of various tribes and nations fought in the war. This helped Aang a lot. But since he had encountered Haru and Tyro again, his life was a living hell. Well not Tyro, but mostly Haru.

Tyro had asked Katara's father Hakuda, and her brother Sokka, if Haru could marry Katara. Aang had heard and was almost in tears. But Sokka had known who Katara truly loved. Sokka had told Tyro and Haru that he needed to talk to his father and would get back to them. Haru's face appeared to have a curious expression at that moment.

Sokka had explained to his father Hakuda that Katara did not like Haru in that way. Her heart was taken by someone else. Hakuda angrily snapped back at Sokka, saying that traditions like that were not acceptable and that he did not want him supporting his sister in decisions like that. Hakuda thought that Haru was a nice boy and his family was nice too.

It took a lot of convincing, but Sokka finally got his dad to agree. When he had told him that the avatar was the one that Katara loved, Hakuda's whole facial expression had completely changed. Sokka also explained how Aang had liked Katara for a long time and that Katara would be very happy with him. Aang would know how to take care of Katara. Aang was like Sokka's best friend. Like a brother. They knew eachother well.

Hakuda had agreed and Sokka was pleased. Now the only hard part was breaking the news to Tyro...and Haru.

This was what happened(Sokka's POV) :

My father and I were walking down the path that led to many different tents. We got some looks from people and a few glares, until we approached Haru and Tyro's tent. When we entered the tent, I saw Tyro reading a book and Haru was standing there observing a bear rug. Tyro looked up and smiled.

"Oh, Hello Hakuda. Sokka. Please, have a seat." The middle aged man pointed to a small rug where my father and I took our spots. Tyro tugged at his beard. Haru curteously smiled and took a seat next to his father.

"Tyro." Hakuda spoke in a deep voice. "We have thought over your offer about Haru and Katara's marriage." He took a deep breath before breaking the news. "I'm sorry Tyro but my daughter is in love with someone else. This marriage can not take place."

Tyro nodded quietly. "I just thought Katara was such a nice girl for Haru. But I guess things don't always turn out to be the way you want them to be." He chuckled lightly.

I glanced over at Haru. There was an expression on his face. Something I could not explain. It just wasn't the innocent little Haru anymore. He had a malicious look on his face and his fists were clenched together. He looked like he was about to have an outburst.

But he sat there.

_Quietly._

Saying or showing no sign of anything.

Hakuda rose, nodded politely, and exited the tent. As I rose too, something felt strange about the place. Right when I was about to exit, I glanced back once more behind me. I looked at Haru and it shocked me.

Haru's eyes bore a deadly gaze on my face...and there was a knife in his hand.


	3. Escape

Chapter 3: Escape

(No more Sokka POV)

Katara wiped away the last of her tears. "I am not going to cry anymore." She whispered to herself. "I have to find out a way to get out of here. But how..."

She looked around hoping to find some water. But there wasn't any. She guessed that Haru was smart and that he knew that she was a waterbender.

But there was probably a water source outside the tent.

Katara clenched her fists together as she thought of the words that Haru had told her earlier.

flashback

"Don't even think of escaping my sweet little Katara." Haru said slyly while lifting up her chin. Haru had just bandaged it. Katara gave out a little shriek from the sting of his touch. Her wound was still fresh. Haru put on his innocent little pout. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it still hurt." A smile creeped up on his face. he stood up to leave, but paused for a second. "Katara. Don't even think of escaping. I have a guard outside keeping an eye out for you. He's a very strong earthbender. Don't even try to pull any funny tricks behind my back." His facial expression turned solid, then back to soft. He bend down and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye, Katara. I'll be back in an hour."

end of flashback

"Ugh!" She pounded her fist on the mattress. This caused the guard to peek inside and give her a threatening look. Then he went back outside again.

Katara sighed. There was no way out of this one. She missed Aang so much. She just wanted to run up to him and stay in his arms forever. With him..she felt protected.

"I have to try." She whispered.

"Huh!" Katara gasped. She went a little closer. And then touched it. She smiled half heartedly and hoped this could help.

In the corner of the tent, was a small hole, about the size of her palm. Luckily, it was at the back of the tent so she could escape if she made the hole a bit larger. Ok, way larger.

She had to rip it.

Hurriedly, she looked around for anything sharp that she could use to rip open the tent with. If Katara did it with her own hands, it would take an extended amount of time. Besides, the tent's material was strong and she would have to struggle with it. If she attempted to try that plan, the guard might hear her.

She tip toed around the tent, observing and peering at everything inside that was sharp. She fumbled with clothing, cooking pans, and sticks. She wondered what he used sticks for...

While Katara was carefully setting aside pots and pans of some sort, she found an instrument that could help her get out of here. Under a pot was a shirt. And neatly wrapped inside the shirt was a knife. She squealed inside of her and quickly grasped the knife.

Katara rushed over to the corner of the tent and carefully started to tear open the tent. It was easier than she thought. But something she noticed on the knife was strange. Blood stains.

She ignored them and started to tear open more of the tent.

Voices were heard outside of the tent.

Katara's heart beat fast, thudding against her chest. She would tear it open faster, but then the guard could probably make out what she was doing.

When she recognized the second voice outside, her heart almost stopped.

It was Haru.

Her breaths became more shallow.

Katara overheard the conversation.

"When will I get the money?"

She teared horizontally with the knife.

"Don't worry, you'll get it. Did the girl cause any trouble?"

Thud. Thud. She felt like her heart was gonna be ripped out.

"No! You promised me the money 3 days ago! Where is it, huh? You want me to go to your father and get it?"

She was almost to the bottom. More than halfway there.

"You idiot! I told you you'll get your money! There's no need to go to my father! You got that?"

She couldn't take it anymore. She tore as hard as she could!

"No way man! i want it now! There's no way I'm helping you now! No money, no deal."

Katara dropped the knife and it clattered to the ground with a 'thunk'. She tore the fabric apart as hard as she could.

Haru's head turned around sharply and he yelled, "The girl!" He turned to the guard, and the guard put up his hands in the air as of surrender. "I'm out!"

The guard walked away and Haru ran inside the tent. Katara jerked her head forward into the hole and felt the fresh breeze of the air. She swiftly deprived out her left foot and tried to make a run for it. Haru jumped in the air and grabbed her right foot while they were both still in the tent.

"Uhh! Let go of me!" Katara screamed and she had both of her hands on the tent. She used all of her strength to kick Haru in the face and ran for her dear life.

She could hear Haru behind her who was cursing and earthbending rocks at her. With all of her energy she dodged the rocks.

Then she felt the ground before her shake.

But she kept running. She wasn't going to take any chances. Katara glanced back once while running and saw the enraged Haru who was still after her. But there was a problem.

Glancing back was the problem.

The next thing she knew, she was in mid air, with the vigorous and intense currents under her. Even a waterbender couldn't get out of this one.


	4. The Search

Chapter 4: The Search

"She's gone! What you do mean she's gone?" Sokka yelled angrily at Aang.

Aang put his hands up in the air. "I know Sokka! I know!! " Aang took a deep breath. "I was as disturbed as you are right now. Actually I was more angry."

Sokka paced around the room. "What are we going to do? Haru took my sister! Who knows what he's doing with her. Ugh! I don't even want to think about that." He turned to Aang. "Aang. She loves you."

Aang expression went blank. "Wh-what?"

"She loves you Aang. Do you love her?"

Aang turned around, not facing Sokka. He put his right hand behind his head. "I-I yes, Sokka. I do."

Sokka put his hand on Aang's shoulder. "It's ok Aang. We'll find her. Then she'll be back to you in no time."

Aang smiled at Sokka. A knock was heard on the door. They both turned their heads to see who it was. It was Toph.

"Can I come in?" Toph asked. Aang nodded.

Toph had changed over the year. At 13, she matured well enough to handle her temper. She even tried to let her hair loose for a change. It looked beautiful. It was jet black and so long that it went up to her knees. They were naturally straight.

Toph spoke up. "I think we should start a search team to find Katara."

Sokka looked at her confused. "Katara? How did you find out about her?"

Toph took a seat on the bed in Aang's room. "I overheard you two talking about her. You can't just pace around the room all day waiting for some news to show up. You should start a search team."

Aang and Sokka looked at each other. Aang spoke up "I'll get one set up right now."

Katara:

The currents were rushing under her. Rocks clashed against her body. Salty seaweed tangled up upon her. The currents were too strong. Her ability to breathe was running out. Katara gasped for air, but salty water gulped into her throat. She was being taken down...she wouldn't be able to live...her eyes ceased to open.

"Huhhh!" Katara got up in bed, drenched in sweat, and screamed. She screamed out her lungs until someone came in.

"Help!" she screamed. Someone tried to calm her down.

"Katara! Please! Katara! Calm down!"

She finally lay down and shut her eyes once again. It felt like hours later when her eyes gently opened to reveal the cerulean in the colors.

"You were talking in your sleep."

Katara was surprised. She turned to her side to find the young Prince Zuko. Now, currently, the Fire Lord.

"Zuko? Wha-? Whe-where am I?" Katara massaged her temples. She had a killer headache.

"Don't worry Katara. You're safe now." Zuko commented. "By the way, any special reason you were falling off a cliff?"

Katara blinked. "I..uhh...well.."

Zuko laughed. "I'm just kidding. I think you should get some sleep. Dinner will be served soon."

Zuko was about to exit the room when Katara stopped him.

"Zuko?"

Zuko turned around and smiled. "Yes?"

"What were you doing in the middle of the ocean out here?"

"Well, I wanted to take a vacation from being the fire lord, so I decided to take a vacation out in the ocean for a week. And I guess it was just a coincidence but then I saw someone falling off a cliff and one of my men went in the water to rescue you."

Katara smiled. "Thank you Zuko. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

Zuko chuckled. "No problem. But don't thank me, thank the person that actually saved you."

"Oh? Who's that?"

"You'll find out at dinner..." Zuko answered.

Katara scrunched her eyebrows together as Zuko exited the room.

Hmm...she thought. Who could've saved me? Someone I know? Who could it be?

She sighed and got out of bed. When she stood up, she could feel the soreness in her body build up. Her arms were throbbing and her legs ached of the bruises. She felt very weak and sat back down on the bed.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." Katara said.

The door gently opened and the person smiled at Katara.


	5. Surprises

Chapter 5: Surprises

The person who smiled at Katara was a little girl with 2 front teeth missing.

Katara smiled kindly and asked, "Hello there little girl. What's your name?"

Ignoring Katara's question, the little girl pointed to her teeth. "Mommy says these teeth will grow back. They just fell out. But i'm mad cuz, cuz the tooth fairy didn't come."

Katara blinked. "Uhhh...that's nice."

The cute little girl shook her head. Her pigtails swished from side to side. She was wearing two red rubberbands in her hair and a robe that was red and orange with soft flames on the sleeves. "My name is Zana. Did you know my daddy is the fire lord?"

Katara looked surprised and happy at the same time. "Zuko is married? How come he hasn't told anyone?" she said to herself aloud.

The little girl sat on katara's bed and swung her legs in the air. "My mommy and daddy have not got married yet."

"Oh?" Katara said. "Really?" Katara thought to herself, so baby before marriage huh?

"My real parents died during the war. My daddy was an earthbender and my mommy was a waterbender from the north pole. My dad died in the war and someone killed my mom." Her head hung low. But then Zana's eyes brightened and she flashed Katara a toothy smile. "But then my mom and dad have umm...uhh...what us that word. Oh yea!" Zana put her hands up to her hips and said proudly, "They aborted me."

Katara looked confused but then perked up. She tried to hide a laugh. "Oh! You mean adopted." Then she ended up laughing.

Zana just looked at Katara from an angle and blinked. When Katara finished, she looked at Zana. She was surprised at herself for laughing. Then she tried to stand up again to walk over to Zana, but her legs couldn't handle the pressure. Katara fell to the ground on her back and she shut her eyes before the tears came. This just wasn't a good day for her. When she opened her eyes again, Zana was next to her. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay lady?" Zana asked.

Right at that moment, someone called out to Zana. "Zana? Zana! Where are you baby!!"

Zana turned her head around and responded,"Right here mommy!"

Zuko's wife, the fire lady, came rushing into the room and stooped down in front of Katara. Katara's eyes widened. This was Zuko's wife? Wow! She never thought they would go together! Once an enemy, now a friend. It was Mai(sp).

"Katara?" Mai exclaimed. "What happened?"

Katara was even surprised that Mai knew her name.

"Oh. It's nothing. Just a little weak in the knees. i think it's from the bruises. Nothing serious." Katara lied. Her face was pale.

Mai shook her head. "I'll send in a doctor right away. He'll know what to do with your bruises." Mai helped Katara get up and lay in bed. Katara sighed. She was still tired.

"Go to sleep Katara. I'll send dinner in here later." Mai smiled. "Then a doctor will come in later too." Katara nodded. Zana tilted her head and smiled at Katara.

"Mai?" asked Katara.

"Yes?" Mai responded.

"How old is Zana?"

"Oh! Zana. I see you two have been acquainted. That's nice. She's 4 right now. Zuko and I adopted her 2 months ago."

"Are you married yet?" Katara wondered as she asked.

"Oh no!" Mai blushed slightly. "But we plan to soon."

Katara smiled. She was happy for Zuko and Mai.

Mai patted the bed. "Well I'll talk to you later. Take some rest. Come on Zana. Katara needs her rest."

"Ok mommy!" Zana jumped up off the bed and walked over to her mom to hold her hand. Mai took her hand planted a kiss on Zana's forehead. They exited the room and once again it was quiet in the room.

Soon enough, Katara drifted off to sleep.

Aang and Sokka:

The two friends and Toph arrived at Haru's tent. But there was something wrong, the tent wasn't there.

Sokka's eyes almost popped out of his head. "WHAT!" Sokka shouted and caught the attention of a couple of people. "Where are they? Where could've Haru taken her?"

Aang and Toph rolled their eyes. Aang spoke up, "Sokka. We have already been here three times. The search team has already searched around here and they split up. They must be close to finding her."

Sokka sighed. "I guess you're right."

When they arrived home, the three went their seperate ways to their rooms. But when Aang made sure Toph was out of site, he hurried over to Sokka.

"Sokka. I have something to ask you." Aang asked in his determined voice.

"Go ahead Aang." Sokka said in a bored voice.

"Why did we gather a search team when you already know that Katara is supposed to marry Haru? They could've just went off together somewhere."

Sokka stood in his spot for a second and stared at Aang stupidly. "Aang! That is the stupidest thing I have ever.." But he paused for a second while speaking. His voice trailed off. Wait, Sokka thought to himself, I never told Aang that Katara wasn't going to get married to Haru! i never told him about how I argued with my dad and when I broke the news to Haru and his dad!

"Oh my gosh." Sokka said.

"What?" Aang asked confusedly. "What happened?"

Sokka turned to Aang. "I never told you Aang? About Katara and Haru's marriage?"

"WHAT!!" Aang exclaimed. "They got married! And you didn't invite me!"

Sokka shook his head violently. "No you idiot!"

Sokka grabbed Aang's arm and took him into his room. Sokka sat Aang down on his bed and he paced around the room while informing Aang of the past events.

There were footsteps in the hallway that both of them did not hear.

Sokka continued.

The footsteps stopped at the door and leaned in to listen.

After Sokka finished filling in Aang on the story, he sat down across from Aang on a chair.

Aang sat there silently. "So she really does love me?"

Sokka nodded.

The person overhearing the conversation outside gasped silently.

"I love her too." said Aang and looked at Sokka. A tear fell down his cheek and the person's outside.

Sokka put a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder. "Aang. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I guess I was so wrapped up in finding my sister that I completely forgot to tell you."

Sokka rose to his feet. "Well i think you should get some rest. Tomorrow's a long day. We need to check up on the search team and a lot more. Good night."

"Good night." Aang muttered.

Sokka left the room and shut the door behind him. The person that was outside backed away to the side when Sokka left and stood there quietly.

Aang gulped a lump down his throat. "I still do love Katara. Why did I do this to her? I cheated on her!" Aang said aloud.

Just at that moment, Aang's bedroom door burst open and standing at the entrance, was Toph. Her eyes were puffy and red, just as her face was flowing with a flood of tears. "No Aang," Toph cried out. "You didn't cheat on Katara. You cheated on me."


	6. Reunion

Chapter 6: Reunion

The next morning was beautiful and humid with the sun shining brightly against the ocean. Katara just had breakfast in bed since she had missed dinner. Her stomach grumbled as she ate. But sure enough, it was full.

She got out of bed and felt the weakness disappear. She had her strength back. She walked over to the restroom and washed her face. She brushed her teeth and combed her long, beautiful brown hair. After getting out of the bathroom, Katara decided that a nice walk to the front corridor of the ship would be nice. Maybe it would help her forget about the past days events.

Katara also did not know that Haru had asked Katara's hand in marriage. She was not informed about it.

But she now, currently remembered what had happened on that one night. Her memory didn't bulge before, but now it all hit her like it currently happened.

She arrived at the front of the ship and let her weight lean in on the rails. The salty fresh air felt good to breathe in.

"Katara!" someone yelled happily.

Katara was startled and flung her self around to find that Zana was standing there with Mai.

"Good Morning Katara." Mai said.

Zana walked over to Katara and tugged on her sleeves. Katara smiled down at her.

"Just wanted to see if you were awake or not. I guess you already were. Call me if you need anything." Mai walked away and Zana kept tugging on Katara's sleeves.

"Yes?" Katara asked kindly.

"I know who saved you when you were falling in the water!" Zana exclaimed.

"Really?" Katara said impatiently. She wanted to find out who is was so badly. "Who is it Zana?"

"He's in his room. Do you want me to take you to him?" Zana said politely.

Katara nodded and Zana dragged her by her hand through halls that Katara did not recognize.

They both finally stopped at a medal door that looked identical to every other one. Zana giggled and ran away. "Wait!" Katara called out. "What do I.." her voice trailed off. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She thought that she came to the wrong room before someone called out "Come in! The door's open!"

Katara's hands reached for the door knob and she turned. She easily pushed open the door to find a guy sitting at a desk and writing. His back was to Katara.

"Umm...hello?" she asked. "Someone told me that you saved me yesterday. i just wanted to thank you."

The man at the desk stopped writing and put his pencil down. "No problem Katara."

Wait a second, thought Katara. I know that voice.

The boy stood up from his chair and faced Katara. Her eyes widened and her vision blurred from the tears. "Jet!" Katara cried.

She ran up to him and gave him a long hug as she cried in his arms. Jet ran his fingers through Katara's hair. "I missed you Katara." He said strongly.

"I missed you too Jet." Katara said between sobs. She hadn't seen him since their last encounter with Long Feng. He had shot Jet with a boulder and Katara thought he wouldn't live. But he was here now. After such a long time.

Jet shut the door of his bedroom and sat down with Katara to talk about old memories and what happened.

Jet started first. They both sat on the bed, Katara holding Jet's hands, and Jet told his story.

"When Long Feng shot me with a boulder, I didn't think I would live any longer. Longshot and Smellerbee rushed me to Ba Sing Se to a doctor. Fortunately, they had some very strong healers and they got me healed on time. They gave me some medicine and I recovered in 2 months. I even participated in the war, looking for you as I fought." Jet looked into Katara's blue ocean eyes, and he fell deeply in love with her. Just like before.

Katara smiled and asked, "But what about your hatred with the fire nation? Do you still..."

Jet looked past her. Not meeting eyes with Katara. "Yes. I still hate the fire nation for killing my parents. But not all firebenders are bad. Zuko is like my best friend now. He's supported me in every decision I have made." He finally met Katara's gaze.

"And longshot and smellerbee? What happened to them?" Katara asked anxiously.

Jet's head hung low. He hut his eyes and answered. "They died in the war."

Katara placed her hand on Jet's shoulder. "I'm sorry Jet."

Jet opened his eyes. "It's ok. It's not your fault."

Their gazes once again met. Brown to blue. Earth nation to Water tribe. They leaned in to kiss and their lips firmly met. When they parted, Jet took Katara into his arms once again. Katara buried her face into his chest. For her, it felt so warm..so protected. Jet closed his eyes and thought of how it would be if Katara and him would be together...always.

Aang and Sokka:

Aang held his breath for a second and let it out. "This is it." he whispered to himself. "I have to do it." He knocked on the door to Toph's door and waited for a response. No answer. He knocked again. Once again no response.

Aang pushed open the door to find Toph sitting there at the windowsill with her head propped up against her arms.

She looks so peaceful, Aang thought.

"Toph?" Aang uttered. "Toph?" he repeated.

"What?" Toph said irritated.

"I need to talk to you." Aang commented.

Toph's back was to Aang. "Just say it." she muttered.

"Look Toph. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I...uh...liked Katara. I guess when I found out that she was supposed to get married to Haru, I got really depressed and came to you. You didn't ask why I was depressed or anything. You just comforted me in my time of need and I really liked for you for doing that. I guess...I guess that over time I started to like you." Aang took a quick glance at Toph. "And I guess you started to like me too."

Toph turned around. Her eyes were red and swollen. A tear fell down her cheek. "Aang! You can't just keep switching back from girl to girl. Stick with one! Because you know that when you go with one of the girls, you are breaking the other one's heart." Toph let out soft cries and turned back to the window.

Aang walked over to her and put his hand under her chin. "Toph you are a beautif-"

She swatted his hand away and stood up. "Don't sweet talk with me Aang! You know I'm right! If you fall in love, then stay with her. Don't cheat on her by going back to another."

Aang shockingly looked at Toph.

Toph ran out of the room and headed for the garden, leaving Aang to figure out a solution. "Why?" he whispered. "Why did I do it?"

Sokka rushed to the room, and stood there panting. He put his hands on his knees and spoke. "Aang!" he shouted between gasps. "Katara!"

Aang's eyes showed a similar glitter. "Katara? What about her?"

Sokka took his breath and smiled excitedly. "Zuko! Zuko and Mai! She's with them. On their ship. They were on vacation and found Katara. They reported it to the search team and I just got the news. I'm so happy she's safe!"

Aang laughed fakely. "Me too."


	7. Confessions

Chapter 7: Confessions

A week had passed and Katara's stay was great since Jet was there.

It was a lovely morning when Katara heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Katara exclaimed.

Jet walked in the room and Katara's eyes lit up. She was completely in love with him.

He gave her a short kiss on the lips and sat beside her on the bed. They smiled for a few moments when Jet finally spoke up. "Katara, I think it's time for me the find out the truth."

"What truth?" Katara said. "The fact that I love you?" she said slyly.

Jet laughed. He pulled Katara into his arms. "I love you too Katara. But I'm talking about the truth about that day. When you were falling off the cliff. Why? What happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katara hesitated.

Jet pulled away from her and put up one of his eyebrows. "You know what I'm talking about Katara. Whenever I try to bring up the topic, you always change the subject."

Katara looked at him amusingly. "What! Name one time."

"Ok." Jet said. "Yesterday. I came up with the same subject and said that I wanted to know what happened."

"No. You just asked a bunch of times. How is that changing the subject?" Katara interrupted.

"And then," Jet added. "you looked around confused and said we should look at the sun outside. It's very interesting."

Katara bit her lip. "Well, it is."

Jet gave her a look that meant he was serious.

Katara sighed. "But will you promise not to tell anyone Jet?"

He nodded.

"That night...that night has scarred me for life." Katara began.

flashback (Katara POV)

I was sitting in my bedroom, reading a book, when my brother asked me to come to dinner. I put my book down and got up to go exit my room. Then I felt a sudden breeze run through my room. When I turned around, the window in my bedroom was open.

"That's strange." I said to myself. "I closed the window and locked it. How can it just open by itself?"

So I walked myself over to the window to shut it closed, when a chill went down my spine. My hands went over to the window sill and I gently started to pull it closed when someone's hand grasped my wrist. I was so shocked that I just stood there for a second when whoever grabbed my wrist tried to push me out the window. The person grabbed my waist and covered my mouth before I could scream. I kicked, punched, and rebelled as much as my body would let me. The person earth bended my mouth shut and trapped me between two long rocks. Then he finally got me outside, and out of the window. I couldn't even scream. And when I tried to, it felt like the rock was tightening on my neck. Right at that moment, I wished that my brother or Aang, or anyone would see me being kidnapped!

It was no use to rebel anymore. I just stood there dumbfounded, and desperate with nothing to do but wait. The person made a earth glider and placed me on the glider as well as himself. I could see everything that was going on. But because of the dark, I could not make out who it was. I just knew it was a man. I was scared to death. He glided me away for miles. It must have been very far because it felt like an hour before we reached the place. I fell asleep during the agonizing journey and woke up to someone earth bending rocks off of me.

I actually thought that the man who kidnapped me would let me go and I would run away. But boy was I stupid. Why did this happen to me? Instead, the man harshly spoke to me, "Get up!" he said in a deep voice. When I opened my eyes, it was like a thunderbolt had struck me. He jolted me up and tied my hands by earth bending.

"Why?" I said aloud to the man standing next to me. "Why did you do this to me Haru?"

Haru smiled creepily. "Because I love you Katara. And if I can't have you Katara, then nobody can."

I looked at him, disgusted. "What are you talking about?"

Haru's expression changed to annoyed. "Don't talk like you don't know anything that's going on. You are mine now."

I had a fearful feeling that made me nervous. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Terror was about to strike. I knew it would.

There, once again, was no water source nearby. Probably far off the cliff, because we were in the wilderness.

Haru went inside a tent, and came back with a jug full of something that looked greenish-brown. I gulped. What was he going to do with me? I could've escaped when Haru was inside the tent but my feet were stuck to the earth.

Haru smiled nastily. "Drink up." He brought the the jug up to my lips and I shoved my face away from it. I sealed my lips. Water bending wasn't working. "What is it?"

"Oh this? Nothing harmful. Just something to get you to go to sleep."

Oh how I wished at that time I could water bend the liquid right onto Haru's despicable face.

He forced my mouth open and thrust the liquid into it. I felt like spitting it right back out because of the nasty taste. It was cold and malted with ginger. It was like something I had never tasted. I could not explain the taste. Before I could yell and curse at Haru, my eyes started to close. I felt dizzy and like I was gonna throw up. Weakness was taking over. Haru earth bended the rocks off of my hands. I almost fell over. His hands covered my waist and I held onto him. It was like I was unconscious.

We went inside his tent, with Haru who had control over me. I could not control my body any longer. I was too tired.

Haru's hands went over my dress. He laid me on the mattress and took my shoes off. He slowly creept over me and started to take my dress off. A tear fell down my cheek. My undershirt was showing when I fell into a deep sleep.

end of flashback (No more Katara POV)

Katara buried her face into her hands. Jet just sat there, surprised at the story.

Katara lifted her head and stared at the ground. "And the next thing I knew was that I was awake and it was morning. A-and, my clothes and Haru's were not on. He made me scrape my chin, and caused me all of this trouble. I tried to escape and was not aware of my surroundings. That's when I fell off the cliff. " She outrageously stared to cry. "Why did this happen to me Jet? Why?"

Jet shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. Haru was the creep. He did this to you. You souldn't take on defeat yet Katara."

Jet went over to Katara and hugged her tightly. "It will all be alright. We're going to stop at a village this afternoon. I'll take you to a doctor and we'll get a pregnancy test done."

Katara looked up at Jet suprised. "You're not mad?"

Jet looked down at her confused. "For what Katara? Something that you had no control over?"

Katara smiled. "Thank you Jet. I love you more than you know."

Jet smiled and spoke. "And there is some good news too. Your brother Sokka, and Aang, have been looking for you like crazy. We informed their search team. You'll be reunited with them in no time."

They stopped in mid conversation to share a long, passionate kiss. But Katara still had some tension in mind.

What if she was pregnant?


	8. Murder

Chapter 8: Murder

Sokka was sharpening his boomerang when the cops arrived at his house.

Sokka lived with Aang, Toph, his father, and Katara. They had gotten their own house in the eastern earth kingdom. It was a nice house. Not too big and not too small either. They had bought it right after Aang had beaten the fire lord. As a present to Aang.

Sokka heard a knock on the door, and put his boomerang down. The house was dead quiet. He guessed that Toph and Aang were up to their own business. His father was probably off in the village somewhere. So he got up from the ground and walked over to the door. When he opened it, a line of soldiers were behind one leader in the front.

"Is there anything wrong sir?" Sokka asked bewildered.

"Son, we just want to ask if you know who this is." The officer held up a sketch of a man. Someone who looked familiar. Someone like Haru.

Sokka's eyes popped out. "That's Haru! What happened? Where is he?"

The officer held down the picture and answered. "He's in jail. He is under arrest for murdering his father, Tyro."

Sokka was infuriated. "What?"

"You heard correct son. He murdered his father. Do have any relations with him?" the officer said calmly.

Sokka shook his head. "No. But he used to be a friend. He wanted to marry my sister. She didn't love him so my dad and I rejected his proposal. I guess he got angry because he kidnapped my sister."

The officer's eyes lit up to this information. "He kidnapped your sister? Does he still have her?"

Sokka spoke up. "No she's safe now." Then a thought struck him. "Wait. When my dad and I went to reject their proposal to Katara's marriage, I saw something."

"What did you see boy?" the officer expressed.

"When we were about to exit their tent, I saw Haru and he gave me this deadly look. Then in his hand was a knife." Sokka bit his lip. "I never thought that Haru would do something like this. Stoop so low." Sokka paused, then continued. "What hapened? How did he do it?"

The officer nodded to a soldier who came up to Sokka with a journal in his hand. He read to Sokka everything that happened. Starting from Tyro's murder, to his escape.

He cleared his throat and spoke. "Haru and his father had lived in Cattlemark village. They owned a tent that had enough room for two people. Both father and son had lived in that tent. Haru is known to have a sinful temper. He is also very stubborn. When denied a marriage proposal, his temper and fury struck. After Hakuda and Sokka, of the water tribe, had left the tent after the breaking the news to Haru and Tyro, Haru had some things in mind. Tyro had went back to reading a book. Haru was short tempered and appeared to be in one his bad moods. He had a knife in his hand, with which he tried to stab his father with. He successfully stabbed Tyro in the ribcage. But Tyro had not expected a knife to be speared into his ribcage. He had tried to escape, after knowing it was his own son. Haru grabbed Tyro's neck and pushed him to the ground. Being an old man, in his 60's, Tyro's ability to earth bend was getting weaker. He could barely swing a few rocks at people. To prevent his father from screaming, Haru had earth bended rocks tightly to Tyro's mouth. He continuously stabbed Tyro 4 times before throwing the knife to the ground. He breathed heavily as small rocks flew in the air inside the tent. Haru tried to keep it as quietly as possible so the villagers would not overhear. To get rid of Tyro's body, Haru waited until late in the night, around midnight, when everyone was inside their tent sleeping. He deposited Tyro's body in a nearby forest. Haru's plan was to kidnap the one he loved, Miss Katara, and rape her. We do not have any evidence of how he kidnapped her, but there are earth glider marks around the Avatar's house. A lot of research has been done and evidence supports that Haru is a psychopath. A psychopath is someone suffering from a chronic metal disorder with abnormal or violent social behavior. In this case, murdering Tryo, and kidnapping Miss Katara, was all due to his abnormality. In other words he is a madman, psychotic, and a sociopath. A person in this condition can still control themselves by therapy and other resources. But Haru is stubborn and does not listen to his father or anyone else. He thinks that whatever he does is always correct." The soldier finished reading the journal and backed up into his original position.

Sokka stood there with nothing to say. He knew that there were people out in the world that were psychopaths. But he had never imagined one of them would be Haru.

"One more thing." the head officer added. "You might think this is shocking for someone like Haru. But it was claimed that in the earlier years of his life, psychopath had not developed onto his mind. A few years ago, he also took therapy and counseling. But he had quit over time, due to rebellious arguments."

Sokka nodded. "I'll inform my family." He turned around to go but the whole gang was already there. Hakuda, Aang, and Toph. All of them were standing there silently. "Ok. I guess they already know." Sokka exclaimed.

"Haru has an execution date planned 3 months from now. Do you wish to go?" the officer asked calmly.

"Sure. We'll all go." Sokka replied and looked at the tired faces of his friends and family.


	9. Test Results

Chapter 9: Test Results

The ship had landed in the village port in the afternoon.

Soldiers, chefs, trainers, and all sorts of people piled out for a break. Followed out by them were Jet and Katara.

Katara held onto jet's hand the whole time. She was so nervous. Jet smiled at her. "Relax Katara."

Katara's eyes shone in the sun. "How can I relax Jet? I'm so nervous! What if I am.." She didn't finish the sentence.

Jet kissed her forehead and held on tightly to Katara. "As long as I'm with you Katara, nothing will happen."

She had those butterflies in her stomach again. But not of nervousness. Because of her feelings for Jet.

They walked together through the town. Hand in hand. They got a few looks from people, but it was because they thought they were a cute couple. The teens finally arrived at a little shack that read 'First Aid'. Both walked in at the same time. Jet squeezed Katara's shoulder which was a signal to be brave.

They reached to the receptionist's counter and Jet asked, "Excuse me ma'am. I was wondering if we can make a quick appointment to have a pregnancy test done."

The lady smiled at Katara. She looked pretty hyper. "Of course sweetie."

She looked throughout a bunch of stacks and wrote something down on a piece of paper. She handed the sheet to Jet and asked, "Newly married?"

Katara looked down and blushed fiercely.

"Uh. Yes." Jet stuttered. he grabbed the sheet.

The lady smiled. "Good luck. Just go down this hall and to the left. The doctor is inside. Just show him the note."

The teens nodded and took off. When they reached the door, Katara knocked. The doctor opened the door and had an annoyed expression. He put up one eyebrow. "Can i help you?"

Jet handed the doctor the sheet of paper and the doctor's expression changed. He smiled enthusiastically. "Hello! Pregnancy test? Please have a seat." He pointed to two chairs as Jet and Katara took their seat.

The doctor spoke. "The pregnancy test is something new that we have invented. Well actually it's been out for a year. But it's been provingly tested and people love the results! So a nurse will be in here in a few minutes. Please make yourself comfortable." The doctor left the room, leaving the two lovers alone.

"That guy is freaky." Katara whispered to Jet.

Jet just stared at the door. "Tell me about it."

A nurse came in, pushing a cart with various items. There were needles, tubes, and even a funnel. Katara gulped. Be strong Katara, she thought.

Jet squeezed her hand. He smiled dreamily.

The nurse was welcoming and friendly. "Sorry I took so long. Lot's of things to gather." she smiled.

"It wasn't even 30 seconds." Jet murmured.

"Pardon?" the nurse asked.

Katara hit his elbow. "Oh nothing. He just said it will be done in a matter of 30 minutes right?" she asked.

"Oh. More like 20 minutes. Then the results will take about 10 minutes." The nurse replied.

Jet raised an eyebrow. "So it is 30 minutes?"

The nurse laughed ecstatically. "Ohhhh! Yes! How silly of me!"

Jet and Katara looked as each other. They were freaked out of the lady.

The nurse pushed the cart over to a bed. She patted the bed. "Honey. Please lie down on the bed." Katara got up and so did Jet. The nurse put up her hand. "No sir. I'm sorry but you will have to wait in the waiting room outside.

"WHAT?! But she's my-"

"No excuses!" the nurse exclaimed. She started to push him out the door. Jet was out the door and the nurse locked it.

"Ok sweetie." She smiled kind heartedly. "This will be over in no time."

Katara shut her eyes. She was more worried than ever.

Outside in the waiting room, Jet paced around anxiously. But he had to wait. He took a seat on a chair and twiddled his thumbs.

20 minutes later, the nurse opened the door a crack. "You may come in now Sir."

Jet scurried in the room, to find Katara sitting up in bed, holding her elbow. "Thank you nurse." Jet quickly muttered. He walked over to Katara.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes." the nurse expressed and went out the door.

"More like 2." Jet mumbled. He softened his facial expression and sat down next to Katara. Holding her by the waist. "What did they do?" he asked kindly.

Katara replied, still looking at her elbow. "They took blood tests."

"Only here?" he pointed to her elbow. "And they didn't let me in."

Katara blushed slightly. "No. In other places too."

"Oh. Umm. Right." Jet raised his hand and put it behind his head.

"Jet." Katara started. "I don't know what's going to happen. I am very nervous."

"It's okay." Jet said comfortingly.

The nurse came in unexpectedly, once again. "Hello my two little lovers!"

"The people in this hospital, I swear.." Jet whispered.

Katara hushed him.

The nurse handed the two an envelope.

"I'll let you two figure this out on your own." she left gloomily.

The two looked at each other anxiously. They slowly ripped open the envelope to reveal a folded piece of paper. Katara unfolded the paper and read it aloud to Jet.

"Pregnancy test results: NEGATIVE."

Katara looked at Jet and hugged him. "I'm not pregnant Jet! I'm not!" She was so happy.

Jet smoothed Katara's hair. "I'm so happy for you Katara!" Jet smiled happily.

They both read the rest of the results on the paper. It basically explained that Katara was not pregnant in 20 different ways.

That day, the teens walked out of the hospital happily and Katara's nervous feelings were all gone.

They were back on the ship and in Katara's room. They both just sat there for a second staring into each other's eyes. Both were in love. Jet and Katara leaned in for a kiss. There lips met and Jet went on top of Katara. They were passionately kissing when somebody opened the door.

But the two lovers did not know.

"Daddy look!" Zana called out. "They're kissing!"

Jet and Katara stood there horrified to find Zuko and his daughter standing there watching.

"Umm. I just wanted to give you two this." Zuko held out his hand which was an invitation to a party.

Jet got up and took the invitation. "Thanks."

Zuko smiled embarassed, and rushed Zana out of the room.

"Enjoy!" Zana said as she left giggling.

The door closed shut and Jet locked it. "I'll make sure nothing like that happens again." He smiled. Katara giggled. They both sat on the bed and opened the invitation.

"It's an invitation to a party! In the fire nation! They're throwing the party to celebrate the unity of the 4 nations. We're both invited." Katara said delighted.

Jet grinned excitedly and glanced over at Katara. "I guess we need to go shopping for clothes."


	10. Party Time

Chapter 10: Party time

Once again, Jet and Katara had returned from the village. It was sundown. They were tired and restless as they set their bags on the ground in Katara's room.

"Hey Katara? I want to ask you something." said Jet curiously.

"Yes?" Katara said looking up from rummaging through bags.

"Will you be my date for the party?"

Katara fakingly looked worried. "Well, I don't know.."

"Huh?" said Jet confused.

Katara laughed. "I'm just joking." She cleared her throat and then announced, "Yes Jet. I will be your date to the party."

Jet was delighted. "Now why won't you tell me what dress you got for the party?"

Katara smiled misheviously. "You'll see at the party."

Aang and Sokka:

"This is all too confusing! How did the soldiers find out that Haru murdered Tyro?" Aang asked impatiently.

Sokka stared at the ground, "I don't know Aang. We don't know all of that yet. But stop worrying we'll-"

Someone knocked on the door. Sokka couldn't finish his sentence. Before he could get up to answer it, someone called out from outside, "Invite for Avatar and friends!"

Everyone looked at each other, puzzled.

Toph got up and opened the door. "Yes?" she said.

"Invite for Avatar and friends. From the fire lord. He also wanted to inform you that Miss Katara is safe and that she is currently on his ship. She will be at the party. That is all." The soldier announced his little speech, handed Toph the invite, and got on his Ostrich-horse and rode away.

Toph sighed and closed the door. She muttered to herself, "Great. Another party." She walked over to Sokka and handed him the card. She started to walk to her room when Sokka called out, "Wait! Don't you want to find out what the party is for? This could be exciting."

Toph stopped in her tracks, not facing the gang. "I'll try to contain my joy." She walked away.

"Toph seems different lately." Hakuda said silently.

Sokka opened the envelope and scanned through it first. Then he informed the others. "Well it's a party from the fire nation to celebrate the 4 nations uniting. It's next week in the fire nation." He put the letter down. "I think we should go. It'll take our mind off of what's happening."

Aang and Hakuda agreed. "Yes. And we have to go anyways. We have to get Katara." Aang said happily. He couldn't wait to see Katara. He wanted to hug her and tell her that he loved her.

They all went their seperate ways, descending to go pack. Each one packed their best clothing. And Toph even packed a dress that she used to wear at her home.

Sokka arranged tickets for a boat and they were off into their journey.

Katara:

A week later, the party eventually arrived. The long, patient wait for them all was over. Katara was looking forward to going with Jet, and Aang was looking forward to meeting Katara. What was going to happen?

Katara grinned happily and scanned Jet up and down.

Jet loosened his tie. "Do I have to wear this Katara?" he said aggravated of his tie. Jet was wearing a black suit with a white tie. Katara even tried to comb his hair down but it was too hard so she just let it stay. But he looked great.

Katara frowned and adjusted his tie. "Yes Jet! For the fifth time, you have to. I picked it out for you and it's the latest fashion in guys these days. Something new that this old guy invented. What is it called again?" she thought for a second. "Oh yeah! A tuxedo. Nice name too. Come on Jet. It makes you look handsome." then she narrowed her eyes to Jet's face and tugged on his tie gently. "And my man needs to look good."

Jet smiled. "Now what are you wearing?"

Katara crossed her arms and answered. "Oh, something. You'll see." She walked away to her bathroom and giggled before closing the door.

Jet grinned to himself and sat down on his bed. About an hour later, Jet was almost falling asleep. "Katara! Are you done yet?" He called out for the ninth time.

The bathroom door finally opened and Jet gazed at Katara. His mouth was dropped opened and his eyes popped out.

Katara was wearing a green silk dress with a sky blue outlining. The sleeves went up to her hands and were long, japanese style. The style of the dress made Katara look like she wore a small jacket over her dress. But it was a mini sky blue jacket that barely went over her waist. But the green dress covered the rest of her body. Her shoes consisted of shiny green sandals that were flat. Her hair was let loose, down to her knees. It was straight and a blue clip was placed in the front on her hair. She looked gorgeous.

"Um, how do I look?" asked Katara nervously.

Jet blinked a few times with his mouth still open. He thought she was drop dead gorgeous. "Wow Katara. You-you look beautiful. Really pretty." He smiled comfortingly.

Katara's face lit up. "Really Jet?"

"Really." Jet said as he linked arms with Katara. "Shall we go?"

Katara laughed. "We shall."

Aang and Sokka:

Aang was tense and jumpy. He wanted to see Katara so badly. "Come on you guys! Are you ready yet?" he said impatiently.

Toph walked past Aang and sat down on the couch. Aang was surprised. She looked very beautiful. Toph's was wearing a green and white dress. He guessed it was one of her old formal dresses back from home. She had her hair up in a civilized bun, with her bangs actually pushed out of her eyes. Without her bangs covering her eyes, you could actually see the sorrow in Toph's eyes. It made you want to feel sorry for her.

Aang was about to compliment Toph when Sokka and Hakuda walked in. "Are you guys ready?" Both of them looked up and nodded. They exited the room that Sokka had they all had stayed in for the night. Sokka locked the room and they departed to go to the party. When they arrived, a lot of people had already came. The Earth King, King Bumi, Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors, and more. Azula had even tried to crash the party. But the tight security that Zuko had inspected himself was not welcoming to her. Iroh waved as she was thrown out.

Sokka rushed over to Suki while Hakuda met with Bato. Gran-Gran swatted Hakuda's arm for not coming to visit. Toph gloomily walked over to the punch bowl and sat down on a chair. Aang searched around anxiously for Katara but could not spot her.

The party was huge. Red and orange ribbons all over the ceiling, and flaming torches to light up the party. A red dragon was even put up, hanging onto the ceiling. At the very front of the Ballroom were two chairs for the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady. Everyone seemed to have a good time.

Then Aang spotted her. Katara was sitting alone on a chair. She looked excited, but lonely. He was so happy and full of joy. Aang rushed over to her and called out, "Katara!"

She turned her head and a wide smile appeared on her face. "Aang!" she gave him a friendly hug. "How have you been?"

Aang smiled excitedly. "I've been great! What happened? Are you okay?" He asked patiently.

Katara laughed. "I'm fine Aang! I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for-" she stopped and smiled. "Here he comes."

Aang turned around and his smile widened. "Jet!"

Jet grinned and handed Katara her glass of punch. "Here you go Katara."

Katara blushed slightly. "Thanks." she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Aang stood there silently. His world suddenly fell apart. It was horrifying. Did Katara really kiss Jet? Was this a dream?

Jet smiled a friendly one to Aang. "How are you Aang?"

Aang shot a glare at him and muttered, "Fine, I guess."

"Aang! Guess what? Jet and I are going to make an announcement later on to everyone." Katara exclaimed. She completely forgot her feelings for Aang. In fact, she forgot that Aang even loved her.

"Uh-huh. That's nice." Aang said disappointingly. "I'll see you later." He turned around and shut his eyes. A tear fell down his cheek. She didn't love him. Everything was going wrong for him. Toph was even angry at him.

Aang sighed and walked miserably over to the punch table. Why was this happening to him? He could not believe that Katara was with Jet and not him. It was over.

"Got dumped by your girlfriend?" Aang was startled by the voice behind him. He spun around to find Toph with her arms crossed against her chest and leaning against the wall.

"Oh. Hi Toph." Aang said, unable to meet her gaze.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Twinkletoes, you're depressed again aren't you." she asked casually.

Aang watched Toph. She was staring straight ahead.

Aang closed his eyes and blinked away the tears. "Katara cheated on me Toph. She-she's with Jet now. I can't believe this." He slumped down on a chair. Toph stayed in her position.

"Does that ring a bell Aang? You did the exact same thing to me."


	11. Forgiveness

Chapter 11: Forgiveness

Previous chapter ended with: "Does that ring a bell Aang? You did the exact same thing to me."

Toph stared at the ground. If she was able to see it. That moment left Aang thinking. Was he really that harsh to her? That was a stupid question.

"I'm...um.." Aang stuttered. When he really got a good look at Toph, she was a beautiful girl. Her face looked smooth and her hair was beautiful. But only if she let it down during the party.

"Forget it Aang." Toph said between a sob. She ran off before revealing her tears.

"Wait!" Aang shouted after her.

He pushed through the crowd to get outside. Toph must've been there. But many people stopped him during the way.

"The avatar!"

"Aang!"

"Mr. Avatar!"

"Aangy!"

Aang shoved away people and focused on getting to Toph. He had felt the true pain of a broken heart. He finally made it outside, in the chilly wind that made him shiver. But luckily he had a warm jacket on. Aang looked around the garden. It was a wonderful place to be. There were birds, fountains, flowers, a small river, and places for you to sit. Aang peered around and sighed. Where was she? He walked around and found Toph sitting on a bench, close to the edge of the river. Aang didn't have to acknowledge his presence. Toph could sense it. He tiptoed over to the bench and gently took a seat. Toph turned the other way, not facing Aang.

"Toph. I'm sorry." Aang said at last. Usually Toph would have told him to go away, or earth bended a a rock at him. But she felt it. She felt his pain. His depression, his agony. He really meant it.

Aang shook his head. "I was such a jerk. You have every right to get mad at me Toph. I never put myself in your position. You can earth bend a rock at my face for all I care!" he angrily put his hands up in the air. Angry at himself.

She finally faced him. "But you still knew it was wrong Aang! I-I.." Toph couldn't hold it in any longer. It was about to burst. She was going to cry. She stood up and walked to the edge of the river. She started to talk between sobs. "It's all w-wrong. I w-was so mad a-at y-you." Aang stood up, put one hand on Toph's shoulder, turned her around, and brought her into his embrace. He hugged her tightly while she weeped into his arms. They sat down on the bench, Aang still hugging her. "I-I'm still m-mad at you Aang." She hugged him back. They laughed together silently.

Aang and Toph let go and held each other's hand. Aang pushed a bang that went free behind Toph's ear. Then with his thumb, he wiped away her tears. And for the first time, they kissed. After parting, Aang whispered to Toph, "I love you." Toph whispered back and smiled, "I love you too."

Aang touched Toph's cheek and she blushed. "I'm so sorry Toph." he said forgivingly while looking into Toph's brown eyes.

She shook her head. "Don't be. I believed you the first time." Toph said kindly.

They just sat their grinning at each other when someone opened the door to the party and came out in the garden. The two teens did not notice. The person snapped his fingers in front of their faces.

Toph and Aang were startled. It was Sokka. "So when you two stop holding hands, you can come inside anytime." Aang blushed intensely and Toph let go of his hand. She smiled. "We're coming Sokka."

The couple got up and walked on the pathway to go inside. Toph was so happy. And so was Aang. He did love Toph a lot. He couldn't get himself to admit it. But now he was going to.

They walked inside, hand in hand. Sokka started to drag away Aang. "Sorry Toph! Your boyfriend has some Avatar business to do!" Sokka yelled. A few girls glanced at Toph and smiled. Some of compassion, and some of jealousy.

A speaker came up on stage and whispered something to Zuko, the Fire Lord. Zuko and Mai had taken their seats. Zana was in a small royal, chair in the middle of the two.

Zuko nodded and the speaker cleared his throat inside a shell. Nobody knew what type of shell it was, but it reverberated the noise spoken into it and made it louder.

"Ladies and Gentleman," the speaker announced, "Thank you being here at the party in consideration of Fire Lord Zuko, and Soon to be Fire Lady, Mai." Everyone in the audience applauded. the speaker handed the shell to Zuko as he was standing up.

Zuko spoke. "Once again, thank you very much for coming everyone. Most of you know what this party is for. Those of you who don't know, are, I'm guessing, imbasals." A few people in the crowd laughed. Zuko continued. "This party is in dedication to the unity of the four nations. Water, earth, fire, and air. A cruel war is now over. Hate has been swept away and kindness had taken place. Someone important and responsible for this unity is the avatar. Let us hear a few words from him." Zuko smiled and let out his hand to Aang. Aang shook his hand and took hold of the shell.

"Thank you everyone. I am so gald that all of the nations are equal. This has been my dream. Since the war started. I am proud to say that being the avatar's best job is watching the nations unite." The audience applauded and Aang exited the stage. Hundreds of people congratulated Aang on his speech and shook hands with him. Aang finally walked over to Toph, and sat down on a chair. His neck was all sweaty.

"How was the speech?" asked Aang.

Toph smiled and lay her head on his shoulder. "As always, great." she answered. Toph trembled slightly.

Aang faced her. "Toph. You're cold."

She shivered and answered. "No, I'm alright Aang."

"I won't take that for an answer." Aang replied. He took off his jacket and laid it on her. Covering her shoulders and back.

"Thanks." she answered warmly.

The speaker came up on stage once again and started to speak. "Excuse me everyone. Jet, of the earth nation, and Katara, of the water tribe, have an announcement to make."

Everyone looked up anxiously.

Aang held onto Toph tightly by her shoulder.

Jet and Katara came up on stage. They were arguing over who would say it. Katara decided to go first. "Jet and I have been really good friends. And now.." she handed the shell to Jet. He spoke. "We decided to get married." Everyone cheered and clapped. Sokka was even happy for Katara. After learning about her little 'thing' going on with Jet. Hakuda was a little disappointed but knew that Jet would take good care of her. Aang clapped happily at his best friend, Katara. He…was happy for her.

You couldn't always get who you loved. That was a natural part of life. But in this case, Aang did get who he loved. He kissed Toph on the cheek. She kissed him back.

Toph was overjoyed for Katara. She never would've felt happier.

They exited the stage and Aang forced Toph to get up.

"Come on Toph!" he said joyfully.

"To where Aang?" she asked confusedly.

He grinned happily. "You'll see."

Aang clutched Toph's hand and led her to the speaker. Then he whispered something in the speaker's ear. Something that Toph did not catch.

The speaker handed Aang the shell and led them both on stage.

Toph was frightened. "Aang, why are we on stage?"

Before he could reply, Aang started to say, "Excuse me everyone. I also have an announcement to make." He glanced at Toph and squeezed her hand. "Toph and I, are now officially dating." The crowd cheered loudly and a few whistles were heard from the crowd.

Toph's face reddened and she blushed. Aang looked at her and blushed also. They left the stage, hand in hand. Toph was smiling with butterflies inside her stomach. This was definitely the best day of her life.

The music came on and people danced across the dance floor. Dinner was served and it was delicious. It was the night for relationships.

Jet and Katara passed Sokka who was flirting with Suki. She was giggling uncontrollably. Katara rolled her eyes. Sokka and his 'smooth' style.

They approached Aang and Toph who were laughing and having a good time.

"Aang? Toph?" Katara called. The two looked up and smiled.

"Hey Katara. Congrats on your marriage. You too Jet." Toph said excitedly and punched Jet in his arm.

"Ow." he mumbled.

Katara laughed. "Thanks Toph. Congratulations for you two also." Katara said and winked at Toph.

Jet and Aang congratulated each other.

An hour later, Aang was being tugged to go outside. "Toph where are we going?" Aang asked.

Toph let go of him and put her hands on her hips. "Aang you've dragged me a lot of times today and now it's my turn."

She grabbed Aang's hand again and led him outside.

They stood in the garden, with the full moon shining above them. The night was perfect. The moon's rays were shining in the cloudless sky.

Toph held both of Aang's hands gently and looked up at the sky. "Look." she said softly. "Katara was describing the moon to me earlier today. She thought it was the perfect place to be."

Aang took a deep breath. "Wow, it's beautiful."

They met each other's gaze and closed their eyes. Both of their lips met and they brushed their lips. They kissed. It was a beautiful moment. Everyone knew it. On the other side of the garden were Jet and Katara, also kissing.

Sokka came out in the garden with Suki. He had the same plans as the others. He glanced over at Aang and frowned. He yelled out, "Damn it Aang! You took my spot!"


	12. Execution

FINAL CHAPTER- Chapter 12: Execution

Katara was sitting on the couch, fumbling with her wedding ring. She was still consuming the information that her family and friends had told her two and a half months ago. Haru had asked her to marry him, he was a murderer, a ruthless and definitely not innocent, man. She found that out the hard way. She knew everything now.

Jet came over to Katara and sat down next to her. He took her hand and squeezed it. Then he asked her, "Are you sure you want to go?"

Katara nodded and answered. "Yes. As much as it surprises you or anyone else, I do want to go."

Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Hakuda piled in the room. They were all going to go. Not because they wanted to, but to support Katara. Sokka came over to Katara and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled faintly. It was Haru's execution day. He was going to be hung.

They all departed the house and went on Appa.

Aang got hold of Appa's reins. "Yip-yip." he said, and they soared off into the sky.

When they stopped a few minutes later, it was close to a giant arena looking place. There was a fence around the whole property. But the entrance was open for the public to observe the hanging.

They all walked inside the entrance, Jet holding Katara's hand the whole time. When the roar of a crowd was heard, they knew they were at the right place. People pushed aside to make way for the avatar. Katara and her group got the best view. She didn't needed it.

A mini staging was set up for the hanging. On the staging was a long wooden pole, with a piece of rope hanging from it. At the end of the rope, it was tied tightly into a circular position, for the neck to be slipped into.

Katara shivered at the sight. It was all horrible. The news about Haru's murder went around pretty fast. The whole town had joined in to watch.

A line of soldiers finally arrived. They marched through the dirt and made a circle around the staging. Finally, the last officer held Haru tightly by his two hands. Haru's hands were tied. His face looked tired and worn out. He looked like he had accepted defeat. His eyes focused on the ground and it still had that vengeful look. Even if he was decided to be set free at that moment, his goal would still be to win over Katara.

The crowd threw rocks at Haru. Saying insults as they went along. Some said things like, "You shameful beast! How would someone even try to kill his own father?" or "You deserve to be hanged! This world doesn't need anyone like you!"

Katara shut her eyes for a second. A group of people were holding down a woman who was trying to stop the officers from killing Haru. It was Haru's mother.

She cried uncontrollably and defiantly. "Please! I beg of you! My son! No!" Her eyes flowed a river of tears. The grief in her eyes proved her sadness. She let her body hang in the arms of the people holding her back. She had felt that her life was over. Nobody was left. "Don't do this! I-I beg of you! He's my r-reason to live! I have nobody! N-nobody!" She hung there like a doll, watching someone lose his life. Watching her son perish and die. Her life was over. Forever.

The soldier walked Haru up on the staging. Katara opened her eyes. The cries of a mother were all a blur. It was like an angry rage. His mother was torn into pieces. Haru's arms were still tied. He didn't even try to earth bend. It was strange. The officer attached the rope around Haru's neck. His mother fell to the ground. Katara put her hand up to her mouth. The officer took out a long, sharp sword. Haru closed his eyes. The officer used all of his strength and slashed a piece of the rope. It all went so fast. Haru went flying up to the top of the pole and lay there, like a toy. He was suspended from the above with the lower part dangling free. He was dead.

Katara was standing there, shocked from the whole scene. Haru's mother ran to Haru, while the soldiers were taking down his body. She got hold of his body and sat on the ground, her legs under her. Tears blurred his mother's vision. She cradled his head while the soldiers watched. Tears fell on Haru's face. "Why" she softly said to herself. The sadness was scarred there forever. Haru's mother was uncontrollable. She wasn't ready for this at all.

Katara and the others silently exited the place. Some villagers took away Haru's mother. She was all broken up and shattered into pieces.

The trip home was left unspoken. Everyone was silent. After experiencing a scene that had been shocking and disturbing. It was best to be hushed.

People say whatever happens, that's where you belong. That is where destiny leads you. Haru in this case, did not belong with Katara. Aang did not belong with Katara. Fate decides your course, your relationship, your future. Aang and his friends have received their outcomes. Now it's your turn to experience what lies ahead. They are your terrors.


End file.
